The present invention relates to sash windows in general, and more particularly to an arrangement for tiltably mounting a lateral region of a window sash in a track provided in a lateral portion of a window frame for sliding movement in the longitudinal directions of the track, and for tilting out of the plane of the window frame.
There are already known various arrangements of the type here under consideration. Examples of such arrangements can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,434,236; 3,482,354; 3,789,549; 3,797,168; 3,844,066; 4,068,406; 4,227,345; 4,363,190; and 4,364,199. Window sashes equipped with such arrangements differ from the traditional window sashes which are merely slidable up and down in respective tracks of the lateral portions of the window frames in that they can also be tilted out of the plane of the window frame when so desired, for instance, for cleaning purposes. Of course, it is necessary to arrest the sliding movement of the window sash when the same is in its tilted position, in order to prevent unwanted sliding of the sash window while it is in its tilted position. Most if not all of the above references disclose arrangements which achieve automatic arresting of the region about which the tilting is taking place in the respective track in response to the commencement of the tilting movement. However, experience with the known mounting arrangements of this type has shown that they leave much to be desired in terms of reliability, simplicity of construction, and ease of operation.